User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Idea for Papa's Wingeria To Go!
Hi since I saw an idea to Pancakeria To Go. I had a thought for Papa's Wingeria To Go! Holidays with Ingredients Valentine's Day *Strawberry BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) *Beetbread Sticks (Unlocked Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Cherry Chipotle Sauce (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 7) *Heartbeat Arribata Dip (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 8) Lucky Lucky Matsuri *General Tso Sauce (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 11) *Kuri Kinton (Unlocked Day 2 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Thai Chili Sauce (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 12) *Kung Pao Dip (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 13) Easter *Blackberry Remoulade(Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked Day 2 of Easter) *Wildflower Chipotle Sauce (unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 17) *Egg Yolk Aioli (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 18) Big Top Carnival *Salted Caramel BBQ (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 21) *Caramel Apple Slices (Unlocked Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Choco Banana Chipotle Sauce (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 22) *Saltwater Taffy Dip (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 23) Summer Luau *Mango Habanero Sauce (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26) *Pineapple Wedges (Unlocked Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 27) *Mango Chili Dip (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 28) Starlight BBQ *Patriotic Fire Sauce (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) *Texas Toast (Unlocked Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 32) *Smoky Mesquite Dip (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 33) Portallini Feast *Agrodulce Sauce (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 36) *Mozzerela Sticks (Unlocked Day 2 of Portallini Feast) *Taziki Sauce (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 37) *Marinara Dip (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 38) Maple Mornings *Maple Glaze Sauce (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 41) *Waffle Fries (Unlocked Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked with James at Rank 42) *Bacon Aoili Dip (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 43) Halloween *Ghost Pepper Sauce (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 46) *Ecto Bread Sticks (Unlocked Day 2 of Halloween) *Jackomole Sauce (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 47) *Purple Pesto Dip (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 48) Thanksgiving *Chichilo Mole (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 51) *Turkey Legs (Unlocked Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Dry Rub (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 52) *Gravy Dip (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 53) Christmas *Evergreen Spice Dry Rub (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56) *Fruitcake Slices (Unlocked Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 57) *Eggnog Aioli Dip (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 58) New Year *Flavor X Sauce (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Lava MunchMelt Taquitos (Unlocked Day 2 of New Year) *Reaper Sauce (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 62) *Volcano Aoili Dip (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 63) Customers *Clover (Day 1) *Hank (Day 1) *Mindy (Random) *Steven (Random) *Sue (Random) *Brody (Random) *Greg (Time) *Amy (Time) * *Perri (Day 2) *Moe (Rank 2) *Timm (Rank 3) *Vincent (Rank 4) *Clair (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Cherissa (Rank 7) *Kayla (Rank 8) *Scooter (Rank 9) *Hugo (Rank 10) *Crystal (Rank 11) *Peggy (Rank 12) *Kenji (Rank 13) *Maggie (Rank 14) *Austin (Rank 15) *Cletus (Rank 16) *Wylan B (Rank 17) *Penny (Rank 18) *Wally (Rank 19) *Skip (Rank 20) *Foodini (Rank 21) *Janana (Rank 22) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 23) *Akari (Rank 24) *Big Pauly (Rank 25) *Hacky Zak (Rank 26) *Alberto (Rank 27) *Nevada (Rank 28) *Kahuna (Rank 29) *Captain Cori (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Marty (Rank 32) *Indigo (Rank 33) *Matt (Rank 34) *Rico (Rank 35) *Olga (Rank 36) *Little Edoardo (Rank 37) *Deano (Rank 38) *Carlo Romano (Rank 39) *Ripley (Rank 40) *Cooper (Rank 41) *James (Rank 42) *Emmlette (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 46) *Mitch (Rank 47) *Willow (Rabk 48) *Sarge Fan (Rank 49) *Rudy (Rank 50) *Sienna (Rank 51) *Taylor (Rank 52) *Bertha (Rank 53) *Rhonda (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Cecilia (Rank 57) *Chester (Rank 58) *Wendy (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Whiff (Rank 62) *Franco (Rank 63) *Ember (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Whippa (Monday) *Mousse (Tuesday) *LePete (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Category:Blog posts